Eiskalt
by Fayet
Summary: Wie weit Snape auf der Suche nach Wärme geht... Bitte um Reviews!


Seufzend sah ich mich um. Es war kalt hier unten, in den Kerkern. Irgendwo hier musste das, was ich suche, sein. Aber wo? Ich hatte mich hier unten noch nie ausgekannt. Das war Severus Refugium. Er hätte jeden, der hier eingebrochen wäre und so dumm war, sich erwischen zu lassen, wahrscheinlich zum Pingpong Spielen benutzt. Bei lebendigem Leib. Aber jetzt stand ich hier unten, ganz erlaubt. Das heißt, ich hatte schon immer hier sein dürfen. Natürlich. Schließlich war ich ja hier "der Boss." So könnte man es ausdrücken. Ich hatte ihn oft hier unten besucht. Aber an diesem Tag war ich nicht auf besuch. Ich stand fast schon panisch in dem Raum, auf der Suche nach etwas, das ein Leben retten könnte. Als ich schließlich auf dem Boden eine kleine Phiole fand, in der noch ein kleiner Rest einer schwarzen Flüssigkeit war, atmete ich erst einmal auf. Noch war nichts gerettet, aber die Chancen waren gestiegen. Mit der Phiole in der Hand verließ ich eiligst die Kerker und rannte fast schon Richtung Krankenstation. Es war mitten in der Nacht, es waren keiner Schüler mehr wach. Das Schloss war verlassen und still. Nur in der Krankenstation war die Hölle los.  
  
Ich erwachte mitten in der Nacht. Es war ein schlechter Traum gewesen, aber kein richtiger Alptraum. Vielmehr, als hätte ich erwachen müssen. Verschlafen richtete ich mich auf und tapste in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich setzte mich in einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin und starrte in die Flamen. Als ich ihre Stimme hinter mir hörte, bekam ich einen halben Herzinfarkt. "Na? Kannst du auch nicht schlafen, Harry?" Hinter mit stand Hermine, notdürftig angezogen, in ihrem Umhang gewickelt. Ich nickte und wickelte mich fester in meinen eigenen Umhang, den ich mir von meinem Bett genommen hatte. Sie lächelte. "Ich konnte nicht schlafen und wollte etwas im Schloss spazieren gehen. Aber allein..?" Ich lächelte zurück. Fünf Minuten später liefen wir in meinen Tarnumhang gewickelt durch das Schloss. Auf einmal hörten wir Schritte und direkt vor uns erschien Direktor Dumbeldore. Wir blieben stehen, in der Hoffnung, das er uns nicht gehört hatte. Er schien komplett aus der Fassung gebracht. Unter seiner schweren, dunkelroten Robe sahen wir seine nackten Füße. Der Direktor, mitten in der Nacht und barfuss? Er schien aus den Kerkern zu kommen. zu unserem Glück bemerkte er uns nicht, sondern hastete die Treppe hinauf Richtung Krankenstation. Wir schauten uns an und rannten hinterher. Es schien etwas vorgefallen zu sein, das brandeilig war, und unsere Neugier war stärker, als jede Moral. Er rannte jetzt schon richtig und wir folgten in geringem Abstand. Die Tür zur Krankenstation stand offen und es brannte Licht. Wir betraten die Station leise nach Dumbeldore. Ein einzelnes Bett war belegt, aber vor dem Bett stand Professor McGongall neben Poppy und verstellte und uns die Sicht auf den Patienten. Als Poppy die Schritte von Dumbeldore hörte, drehte sie sich um und ging auf ihn zu. Sie sah die Phiole in seiner Hand, auf die wir bis dahin kaum geachtet hatten und zerrte ihn am Ärmel in ein danebenstehendes Labor. "Ist sie das?" Dumbeldore nickte. Poppy kippte den kleinen Rest Flüssigkeit in ein Glas und begutachtete sie. Sie roch daran, schwenkte sie herum, zündete sie sogar an. Dann fluchte sie. "Verdammt." Dumbeldore schaute entsetzt. "Ich kenne das Zeug nicht." gab Poppy zu. "Was auch immer es ist, er wusste, was er tat." Dumbeldore schaut verärgert. "Poppy, er ist Meister auf seinem Gebiet! Wenn er sich umbringen will, dann macht er das mit Präzision!" Neben mir zuckte Hermine zusammen und auch mir wurde auf einmal unglaublich kalt. Selbstmord? Meister? SNAPE? Er hatte sich umgebracht? Dumbeldore fuhr herum und ließ Poppy stehen, die jede Menge Phiolen aus dem Regal riss und hinter ihm herrannte. Auch wir drehten uns um. Mittlerweile hatte McGongall den Platz vor dem Bett freigemacht und wir konnte sehen, das wir recht gehabt hatten. Auf dem Bett lag Snape. Noch bleicher als sonst, "Totenbleich" flüsterte Hermine tonlos, auf dem weißen Bettlacken rote Flecken um sich herum, und irgendwie absolut verletzlich aussehend. Dumbeldore stand hinter dem Bett und schickte immer wieder Energie in den leblosen Körper. Er sah absolut verzweifelt aus. Mittlerweile hatte sich auch McGongall eingeschaltet. Gemeinsam taten sie ihr bestes, um unseren ungeliebten Lehrer aus dem Reich des Todes zurückzuholen..  
  
Ein blendender Lichtstrahl fällt in mein Gesichtsfeld. Es ist so hell, das meine Augen, die geschlossen sind schmerzen. Aber sonst spüre ich keine Schmerzen mehr. Was ist passiert? Ich hebe eine Hand und höre einen verhaltenden Aufschrei. Wer schreit da? Und warum wird es hell? Ich will nicht, das es hell wird. Ich will es nicht. Ich habe die Dunkelheit gewählt, ohne Kompromisse. Ich habe lange genug mit etwas gelebt, das sich Licht nannte. Ich will das nicht mehr. Hat es nicht gewirkt? Verdammt. Es hat wirklich nicht gewirkt. Ich bin immer noch da. Warum, warum kann mir nie etwas gelingen? Ich bin doch sonst auf meinem Gebiet so perfekt. Warum gelingen mir alle Tränke, aber dieser eine, der geht immer schief. Es ist, als wöllte irgendwer, das ich am Leben bleibe. Aber ich will das nicht! Ich will mein Leben nicht mehr. Warum hält jemand meine Hand? Die andere Hand ist so schön warm. Meine muss eiskalt sein. Meine Hände sind immer kalt. Aber heute nacht, da waren sie ganz kurz warm. Es war wunderschön, diese Wärme, diese wundervolle Wärme. Ich habe noch nie so eine schöne Wärme gespürt. Fort, weg von der Kälte..  
  
Ich war entsetzt. Ich meine, ich hätte mir eigentlich denken können, das Poppy das Zeug nicht kennt. Severus weiß, was er tut. Er tut es mit Präzision. Ob es um das Leben anderer oder um sein eigenes geht. Er setzt keine Kompromisse. Ich wusste, das er nicht mehr wollte. Er hatte es oft genug gesagt. Aber ich hatte mir gesagt, das er das lassen sollte. Das er hier bleiben sollte. Ich war in meine Gedanken versunken, während ich all meine Kräfte mobilisierte, um ihn zurückzuholen. Ich könnte es schaffen. Vielleicht. Auf einmal schrie McGongall auf und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. "Direktor!" Er hatte sich bewegt. Seine Hand. Nur ganz leicht. Aber er war wieder da. Das war alles wert. Ich wusste, das alle erschöpft waren. Ich dankte McGongall, das sie fast ihre ganze Kraft eingesetzt hatte um mir, um ihm zu helfen. Sie lächelte. "Das ist selbstverständlich." Dann entschuldigte sie sich und ging. Morgen würde ich sie von ihrem Unterricht entbinden. Sie hatte es sich verdient. Ich nahm Severus Hand und hielt sie fest. Sie war eiskalt. Er hatte immer kalte Hände. Ich wusste, das er sich nach Wärme sehnte..  
  
Entsetzt verfolgten wir ihre Bemühungen und beteten, das sie es schaffen sollten. So ungern wir Snape im Unterricht hatten, den Tod hätte ihm keiner von uns gewünscht. Besonders, nachdem ich von seiner Tätigkeit als Spion wusste nicht mehr. Als unsere Hauslehrerin leicht aufschrie wusste wir, das er wieder da war. Innerlich atmeten wir auf, auch wenn wir natürlich keinen laut von uns geben durften. Snape würde uns umbringen wenn er wüsste, das wir hier waren. Nicht heute, dazu würde er keine Kraft haben. Aber Rache ist süß, und ganz besonders für ihn. Aber wir waren unglaublich erleichtert, das er wieder lebte. McGongall rauschte nur einen Zentimeter an uns vorbei und wir zogen uns einen Meter in die Zimmerecke zurück. Ich merkte jetzt erst, das Hermine sich in meinen Arm geklammert hatte. Die Spannung, die auch mich befallen hatte, war an ihr noch deutlich zu spüren. Nachdem Poppy sich versichert hatte, das er die Nacht überleben würde, ging auch sie und nur Dumbeldore und wir blieben zurück. Dumbeldore setzte sich auf das Bett, auf dem Snape lag. Ich bemerkte, das er seine Hand umklammert hielt. Dann begann unser Direktor langsam auf ihn einzusprechen.  
  
Ich könnte mich für meine Ungeschicktheit verfluchen. Vielleicht sollte ich das einmal ausprobieren - nur um zu testen, ob es funktioniert. Warum verpatzte ich meinen eigenen Tod immer? Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, das ich zu einem ewigen Leben bestimmt war, als Strafe für meine zahlreichen Sünden. Es wäre die schlimmste Strafe, die jemand sich für mich ausdenken könnte. Wer weiß, vielleicht manipulierte Dumbeldore meine Giftvorräte? Nein, er wusste noch nicht mal, das es sie gab. Oder doch? Ich nahm mir vor, ihn bei Gelegenheit zu fragen. Langsam durchdringt seine Stimme die Dunkelheit um mich herum. Er redet mit mir. "Kind.." Die übliche Anrede. Ich schmelze dahin, wenn ich so was höre. Er hat mich komplett in der Hand. Und er weiß es. "Ach Kind..warum?"  
  
Langsam scheint er wieder aufzutauchen. Seine Hand klammert sich an meine. Er atmet einmal tief durch, dann krächzt er mir ein einzelnen Satz zu, der ihn wohl seine ganze Kraft kostet. "Albus..warum? Warum darf ich nicht gehen.." Dann versinkt er wieder in seine Ohnmacht. Ich habe ihn wieder zurückgeholt. Er lebt wieder. Aber ich muss auch Verantwortung für ihn tragen. Er hasst sein Leben. Ich weiß es. Es ist voller Kälte, gegenüber anderen Menschen und gegenüber sich selbst. Er hasst sich für seine Vergangenheit. Er hasst Voldemort. Und er darf es nicht zeigen. Er muss zu ihm gehen, fast jede Nacht, in die Kälte. Und er will es nicht. Mit keiner Faser seines Körpers. Er wehrt sich dagegen, er hat Angst, das sein Geist irgendwann wieder Voldemort gehören wird. Er ist ein Werkzeug. Erst war er Voldemorts. Jetzt ist er meins. Aber er kann selbst bestimmen, ob er aufhören will. Oder? Eigentlich kann er das. Würde er es? Hoffentlich. Er ist ein Geschöpf der Nacht. "Albus..es ist so kalt.." Ich wickele ihn in seine Decke. Ob das etwas nützt? Denn es ist nicht die äußere Kälte, die ihn Frieren lässt. Es ist die innere. "Irgendwann wirst du es schaffen. Und dann wird es warm." Er lässt den Kopf zur Seite fallen. "Wirklich?". Ich lächele, obwohl er das durch seine geschlossenen Augen nicht sehen kann. "Ja."  
  
Snape's Stimme ist ganz leise. Noch leiser als sonst. Er spricht immer leise. Aber man hört ihn durch den lautesten Tumult. Und man wird leise, weil man auf diese leise Stimmen hören will. Zwischen Dumbeldore und ihm muss ein enges Band sein, sonst würde Snape ihn nicht so neben sich dulden. Hermine krallt sich immer noch in meinen Arm. Sie blickt ganz versunken auf die Szene vor uns, die eigentlich friedlich wäre, wenn sie nicht so schrecklich wäre. Als ich sie sanft am Ärmel ziehe, zuckt sie zusammen und fast hätte sie geschrieen. Aber zum Glück kann sie sich in letzter Sekunde fangen. "Komm." Leise huschen wir aus der Krankenstation durch die Gänge zum Schlafsaal zurück. Im Gemeinschaftsraum befreien wir uns aus dem Umhang und fallen in die Sessel. Hermine wirkt erschöpft und ich will nicht wissen, wie ich aussehe. Als sie aufsteht um in ihren Schlafsaal zu gehen, verabreden wir uns, darüber zu schweigen. Nicht mal Ron soll etwas erfahren. Als auch ich wieder im Bett liege, gehen mir noch die letzten Worte von Dumbeldore durch den Kopf. Ich glaube nicht, das Hermine sie gehört hat. Er hat Snape versprochen, das es warm werden wird. Warm? Um den kalten Snape? Vielleicht braucht er das. Vielleicht sucht er genau das. Ich nehme mir fest vor, ihn genauer zu beobachten. Vielleicht ist doch unter dem kalten Mantel ein richtiger Mensch. Zumindestens ist er einer, das ist mir heute klar geworden. Snape ist kein Alptraum. Alpträume begehen keinen Selbstmordversuch. Sowas machen nur Menschen. Sehr verzweifelte Menschen. Wie schrecklich muss es ihm gehen.. Und bevor ich diesen Gedanken noch zuende denken kann, übermannt mich meine Müdigkeit und ich schlafe, in die wärme meiner Bettdecke gekuschelt. Ich bin froh, nicht zu frieren. Ich bin es wirklich.  
  
Albus hat mir Wärme versprochen. Wirkliche Wärme. Woher weiß er, das mir immer kalt ist? Das ich Wärme suche? Das es das ist, was meinem kleinen, armseligen Leben noch fehlt? Vielleicht hat er recht. Vielleicht wird es irgendwann warm werden. Nicht heute. Nicht morgen. Aber irgendwann. In Jahren. Aber irgendwann habe ich die Kälte besiegt. Und es wird Warm werden.. 


End file.
